The Party
by Klasado
Summary: Fun stuff always happen at parties! Written because The Patient doesn't have enough romance. KonoSetsu, of course.
1. In the Beginning

Because my current supposed to be konosetsu fic is severely lacking in romance.

Note: I've never really written romance before. o/o (well, other then Four Days, but...) so it may not be like...awesomebubblesyay. please go easy on me! (but do give feedback!)

Let the The Party commence.

* * *

Setsuna was bored.

She had to wonder how she had even gotten to this party. A series of unfortunate events? You could call it that.

The raven-haired girl had gotten roped into doing this because of her parents; her parents she hadn't seen or heard of for many, many years. Apparently her mother's brother, her 'uncle' was turning fifty. She was invited.

She found it peculiar that he would invite her, of all people. She was a bit of a black sheep. The family business wasn't really her style; I mean, vineyards? Really? Setsuna was made for combat. Her reflexes were abnormally fast, her mind always sharp. She was the perfect body guard. Why waste it on making red stuff that tasted gross?

She sipped absently at her lemon lime & bitters, her eyes sweeping the large crowd of people around her.

Whoever her uncle was, he was _rich._ The party was set outside, the night air lit brightly by red lanterns. There was a huge swimming pool, steam rolling off its surface, and around it were people sitting, standing and lying, chatting absently about whatever popped into their fuzzy little brains. There was a bar with a veranda over it serving drinks; for free, too. Thankfully there were non-alcoholic drinks; less than she would prefer, but that was okay. There was an open-air lounge, where the birthday boy himself sat comfortably on large red couches, talking with three or four others. Setsuna studied the man with vague interest.

His features were certainly Sakurazaki; sharp eyes, a small mouth and straight, narrow nose, with the customary angular jaw to boot! He looked just like a male version of her mother.

_Weird._ Setsuna thought, stepping away from the edge of the water. She felt a little out of place; there was no one here that was really her age. Everyone was at least over thirty.

As she looked around, however, she spotted something rather interesting.

There was a girl. A young girl; well, younger than the people around her. She looked about Setsuna's own age, and just as bored.

Oh, and she was absolutely gorgeous.

Setsuna finished her drink, pushed away her usual shyness and went over.

The girl seemed to notice her as she approached. She shifted in her seat, met Setsuna's eyes.

"Hi," Setsuna said lightly, holding out a hand. "Sakurazaki Setsuna."

A smile crept onto the girl's face. Setsuna almost grinned goofily herself, but stopped herself before she embarrassed herself.

"Konoe Konoka..." The brunette said as she took Setsuna's hand. "You're related to Seiji-san?"

Setsuna's brow furrowed in confusion, then her mind clicked. "Oh! Right! The guy who's birthday it is. Yes, he's _apparently _my uncle."

Konoka giggled. "I take it you don't know him well."

"Never met him." Setsuna said, grinning. "I'm not on the best of terms with my family."

"Ah." She flashed a sympathetic smile. "Must be pretty weird coming to this party."

"You have no idea..." Setsuna muttered.

"I wouldn't say that." Konoka said, her eyes dropping to her knees. "My family life, while close is a little...tense, so to speak."

Setsuna's smile dropped at the brunette's solemn features. She glanced around.

"Want to go somewhere quieter?"

Konoka looked up at her, blinked, and smiled. "Sure."

Setsuna let a little smile twitch onto her face.

* * *

After evacuating the crowd, wondering around the house, marveling at Seiji's obvious wealth and finding somewhere comfortable, Setsuna and Konoka had slipped into a flowing conversation. Setsuna could have sworn Konoka had flirted with her a little; nothing obvious, but...

_Nah. _Setsuna thought, scratching her arm absently. _Don't get your hopes up Saku. This girl is much too fine for you..._

Konoka had her legs crossed at the knee, leaning forward on her elbow. She was talking about her own family; the Konoe's seemed to be just as, if not richer then Seiji. They were an influential family based in Kyoto, and controlled a large amount of the tourist attractions.

"No wonder your family is so successful." Setsuna said with an amused smile. "Tourism is huge in Kyoto and Nara."

"Indeed!" Konoka laughed. "You have no idea how many times I've been to Cinema town. Seriously, I know it like the back of my hand."

"I bet..." Setsuna chuckled.

A comfortable silence fell over them then. Setsuna's eyes wondered the room, though she couldn't help drawing her eyes back to the perfect form of Miss Konoe every now and then. At one point her gaze met Konoka's; they stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but Setsuna glanced away in embarrassment after coming back to herself.

_Jeez, way to be obvious?_ Setsuna thought, mentally facepalming. _She must think I'm such a creep. Oh man, that is so awkward. Damn it! and we were getting along so well! Why do I always mess these things up! _

Her thoughts were derailed by a gasp from Konoka.

"Its 2 in the morning!" She cried. "Way to loose track of time, Konoka. I'm so sorry for keeping you here this whole time..."

"Its...quite alright." Setsuna said, a little smile coming to her face. "I'm usually up later then this anyway. Not a problem. "

Konoka smiled, relieved. Her smile faded however. "And I wanted to have a swim..."

Setsuna frowned. _Great. I kept her here when she could have been having fun..._Setsuna glanced outside at the pool.

"You know, its pretty empty out there..." Setsuna looked back at Konoka with an encouraging smile. "You could always go for a dip now."

"Oh, I don't want to go alone!" She said, pouting. "No one's been swimming all night! It would be embarrassing."

"Well, I could..." Setsuna snapped her mouth shut. _No, stupid! Remember you _detest _swimming, and taking off articles of clothing in general! _But it was too late. Konoka was grinning at her hopefully, her eyes shining.

"...come in with me?" She supplied oh-so-helpfully. Setsuna's mind groaned. _How can I possibly deny a face like that? Damn this girl and her adorableness!_

Setsuna nodded with a wry smile. The brunette cried out happily, practically tackling Setsuna with a hug.

"Thankyou." She murmured, pecking Setsuna's cheek. The body guard blushed to her roots.

She stuttered out something resembling a reply, and - if it was possible - blushed more as Konoka began to undress in front of her.

"Well?" Konoka said, dropping her shirt onto a nearby couch. "Get down to the basics. Not nude, of course." This made Setsuna release a breath she had been holding in, and turn back toward the brunette.

She bit her lip at the sight before her. The lanterns were unlit, the music off, the area completely abandoned. The only light was the glow of the pool's water, the far off skyline of Tokyo city and the intricate web of stars and matter above them that was now so obvious, unlike before. Setsuna hadn't even realised it was a full moon.

And in the center of all the beauty, Konoka slipped into the water, her skin white and cool, reflecting the moon's light. Setsuna felt something stir deep inside her belly. She became nervous, and yet she felt completely at ease.

Self consciousness forgotten, Setsuna unbuttoned her own pinstripe dress shirt, and it slid off her back. Her belt unclasped much too easily, her jeans suddenly looser and easier to shake off.

She lowered herself into the warm water, and waded toward the other girl. Konoka turned around, smiling gently.

The second Setsuna was in range Konoka wrapped her arms around her neck. Setsuna, her hands trembling just a little wound her arms around Konoka's slender waist, pulling the beauty against her.

If Setsuna wasn't blissful enough already - her face inches from Konoka's, the intoxicating closeness of their bodies - Konoka leaned forward ever so slightly, brushing her lips against Setsuna's.

Setsuna's eyes closed as Konoka kissed her agonizingly slow and sweet, her own mouth naturally falling into rhythm with Konoka's. Setsuna felt herself become bold; her hand slid up Konoka's smooth back, the other over her hip; Konoka gasped as the hand slid over her thigh, dangerously close to her center. Konoka gave her a warning look; it was defused by the dark glint of desire in her eye, however. Setsuna just grinned, and pressed her lips back to Konoka's.

_This is the best day of my life._

* * *

o3o So? how was it? what did you think? did you even like it? please review and tell me~ :D I would love to hear your enlightening thoughts.

Also, this (may) have a second part. (oh my.)


	2. Full Moon Sway

I did it! A second part! Ooooh. Aaaah.

This seems a lot more...emotional? Fluffy? compared to the last one. But we'll see if you wonderful readers like it, hm? Do tell - I love feedback almost as much as KonoSetsu. _Almost._

Negima is Ken Akamatsu's! Not mine! I'm not stealing!

Anyways...ONWARDS! *trumpets*

* * *

Setsuna stared at the scene before her with overwhelming ease, overwhelming love. The huge full moon was like a mirror of Konoka's delicate pale skin, and danced over the rippling dark waters of the nameless lake both the girls basked in. Konoka was turned from her, her eyes down cast, her lips slightly pursed, and ran her hands through the cool hip-high water with that look. That look; the expression Setsuna had come to know and love almost as much as Konoka herself. It, of course, was pleasant, and full of curiosity, surprise, joy and deep wonder. Setsuna found it endlessly endearing how much Konoka appreciated everything, almost irrationally. (It drove her crazy - in a good way - when that attention was directed at her, and became mildly jealous of the water Konoka was grinning at.)

Shyness did not register with Setsuna when it came to Konoka. She slipped her hands around the girls slim waist, pressed against her back, nuzzled the place where her shoulder became her neck. Konoka rolled her head and sighed, and Setsuna smiled against Konoka's shoulder as silky hair tickled her cheek. She twitched as she felt Konoka's jaw work, and her soft voice filled the air's silence."This is so rare." She breathed. "My father...I never realised just how watchful he was..." Setsuna almost frowned at that. "But I suppose, on such a fine night, I'm finally allowed to have quiet time with just you."

"This is just like back then, you know. Dark, under the moon, in the water." Setsuna sighed. "I never knew the edge of nothingness could feel so wonderful."

"The edge of nothingness..." Konoka hummed. She gazed across the horizon; it was beginning to lighten, and she wondered vaguely how early in the morning it was. She supposed the phrase suited.

Konoka turned in Setsuna's arms, and Setsuna felt a lump rise in her throat at the brunette's gentle smile. _I've seen it so many times over the years, and yet..._She swallowed it, and smiled back.

"How strange that, even after all this time, we returned to this scene," Setsuna said quietly. "It gives a strange sense of freedom, somehow."

"_Floating like a bird that's taken wing._"

"What?"

"Oh," Konoka blushed in embarrassment. "No, nothing. Just a line from a poem."

"A poem?" Setsuna asked with genuine curiosity. Konoka glanced at her.

"Full Moon Sway." She looked down at the lapping water. "_Oh my fair, floating like a bird that's taken wing, you were there, smiling in my arms for all those years." _Konoka glanced at Setsuna, and the raven-haired girl nodded. "_Such a fool, I didn't know about tomorrow, or what it's like to be my own. I was sure I couldn't let myself go, even though I felt the end...Full moon sways, gently in the night of one fine day...you were there, smiling in my arms for all those years..." _Ah, there was that lump again. Setsuna could help it, with Konoka's voice so thick with emotion, and Setsuna pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Setsuna was taken aback by Konoka's shocked stare. "Is everything okay...?" She asked, her arms tightening a little. Konoka blinked.

"I think I just got it," she mumbled. "The poem," she added at Setsuna's confused look. "I was sure I couldn't..." She started, and her expression shifted, and her eyes returned to Setsuna's "Insecurity..." she said, almost inaudibly. Setsuna frowned at her, baffled. Konoka smiled wryly at her.

"The insecurity of expressing your deepest emotions is very strong..." she looked down at the surface of the water. "But its okay to express it with the right person...judging you doesn't even come to mind..."

"Judging...? Konoka, why would I judge you for something as beautiful as your feelings? I'm honored." She gave her girlfriend a good-natured smile. "Its like a window into your soul."

Konoka grinned at the cheesy line. "Right." She looked back at the sky, empty, the moon gone, the sun hardly poking its head over the horizon. She lingered on the pastel blues, pinks and yellows, the richness of the clouds all soaked in dawn's colours, and finally at Setsuna, gazing at the sky with her, her features relaxed and majestically attractive. She unconsciously brushed her knuckles against Setsuna's cheek, and the woman gave her a questioning look. Konoka's mind drifted.

_Is Secchan insecure? I'm sure she is; everyone is. But what about? Body image? No, that doesn't suit her. Her strength? Physically, no; she's got that covered. _Konoka's eyes trailed down to Setsuna's wonderfully obvious abs. _That's body image gone..._

_Is she insecure about me - about us?_

Konoka suddenly felt the need to prove her love. She gazed at Setsuna, her eyes wondering; her angled jaw, elegantly neck - how Konoka loved to mark it! - her pale shoulders, branching out into strong, comforting limbs. Her breasts - Konoka wouldn't dare sharing _that _part of Setsuna! - and her smooth stomach, her sharp narrow hips, and delicious navel. Konoka bit her lip. _Goddamnit, she's just too sexy in the sunrise...!_

_"Secchan"_ Konoka said in that way - the way shameless girls do when they really, _really _want something - and Setsuna perked up, looking at her with the beginnings of a blush.

"Kono-chan?"

"I was thinking..." Konoka continued, seemingly innocent, her hands caressing Setsuna's stomach absently. "Since this is our last day here, we might as well make the most of such a beautiful setting..." _Not that we haven't already... _Konoka thought bashfully "And, well, we only have a few hours until Daddy picks us up..."

Konoka need not say anymore, as Setsuna was already starting toward land, tugging Konoka's hand. Konoka's eyes twinkled with mirth at Setsuna's impatience. The thin girl's gaze dropped down, but she tugged again. "You said it yourself; we only have a few hours..." Konoka giggled at that, and followed her love out of the water.

_Such an easy child._

_

* * *

_

SOSOSOSOOOOOOO? did you like? did you hate? did you find its shift of perspective, overly twilight-like description of sexiness and use of poems too lame? Tell me! I wanna know! I wanna learn! and I don't want to be like Stephanie Meyer! (God help me if I am D8)


End file.
